


Old Life

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Incubus AU [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Past Violence, Psychological Trauma, Rare Pairings, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert misses the life she had before she met Strika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Life

Red Alert felt like she couldn't breathe. Her vision was fuzzy, blinded by thick gray smoke. She could hear people screaming. Dying. Calling for help. And no matter how hard she tried, for whatever reason, she just couldn't move.

Her village. It was on fire. Raiders were coming out of nowhere, kicking people over before stabbing them or tying them up. She could hear children scream for their mothers, their older sisters... Screams of pain or agony rang through her ears, but she couldn't see anything. Just a blanket of smoke.

She couldn't even call for help. Her chest felt heavy. Where was Inferno? What had happened to her friends? They didn't leave her behind... did they?

_Help me... Help me! Someone help me!_

"Red-!"

A muffled voice was breaking through her ears, in between the screams and all the chaos ringing through her mind.

"...-ake up! Red-!"

It was getting louder, but Red Alert still couldn't see them... She suddenly found that she could move her arms, getting feeling back into her body. She stretched up her hands into the dark sky, hoping to find whoever was calling her. Was she just imagining it though? Was she so closed to the brink of death she was hallucinating? Please, she wanted to live...

"Red! Wake up!"

It was enough for her to let out a small cry as she jolted up, panting heavily as she trembled. A large hand rested on her back as she was pulled into a firm chest, her area pressed up against someone's beating heart. Her eyes darted around the room, unsure of what was going on as she tried to collect her bearings. The village... What had happened to the village...?

"It's all right, Red. I'm here."

She looked up, slowly piecing everything together. Oh... Oh. She was with Strika and had slept next to her that night. The succubus had already saved her a long time ago... She was living with this woman now. Her village had already been destroyed. It had just been a dream...

"Red..."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she buried her face into Strika's chest. Her hands came up to grip her arms tightly, breaking down as she sobbing into her tunic. The succubus didn't say anything and only gently pulled her into a tight embrace. Words would not be able to comfort the woman; Strika had already tried that before. Instead, she simply ran her fingers gently through the smaller woman's hair, kissing the top of her forehead.

"I'm here, Red... I'm here."

Red Alert just sobbed. Her home. Her friends. Her family. It was all gone now. Those raiders had attacked her village and burnt it to the ground. She had been lucky enough to survive... She had no idea who else had made it out of there alive. By the time she had come to it, Strika had already pulled her out of the rubble she had been buried under. There was not a human soul in sight for miles.

And now, she was living with the demoness. It was all she had left. She had no home to return to; her previous life was gone. And while she enjoyed Strika's company and loved the succubus, she missed what she had. She missed her friends, her loved ones, her village. And it had been taken from her so easily...

She just wanted it back sometimes. So she could show Strika. So she could be with her friends again...

But her previous life only existed in her mind. And all of those memories had been tainted by how horrifically it had been taken from her. All she could do was hold onto Strika, sobbing herself back to sleep and praying she would have better dreams.


End file.
